


Après vous, Senpai

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: How arrogant does Ren Suzugamori have to be, to think he can just show up inhisorphanage and cardfighthissurrogate family?





	Après vous, Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic!  
> This ship has potential tbh...

When Gaillard pushes the gate to the orphanage on this barely cloudy Sunday, there’s no one playing outside.

The first thing he does is almost panic, his mind providing images of his children, his  _family_ , reversed and cold and predatory again, but he stops himself, takes deep breaths. It can’t happen. It won’t happen. He carries the proof of that in his body, and he’s sensed some of them carry it too. The stronger ones, the gentler ones.

They’ll be all right.

It still doesn’t explain why none of them are outside, though, so he closes the gate and walks towards the old building, dusting his sleeves a little. And then he hears laughs.

What he finds, once he finally reaches the main lounge, is Ren Suzugamori, dressed in a shirt that’s probably the latest fashion and a coat that definitely is not, his hair up in pigtails complete with little bows, making a dramatic speech in slightly off yet mostly fluent French before slamming down Blaster Dark on the table.

“I retire your Marron, Mathieu-kun!”

“Aww.”

Gaillard stares. A few children notice his entrance and come to greet him, while Ren stays entirely focused on his battle, as if he was facing a fearsome opponent and not a child Gaillard knows only started playing a little over a month ago.

He greets them back, goes to put his box down on a nearby table, and waits for Ren to finish his match.

With the amount of theatrics, it lasts longer than you’d expect a game between a world class fighter and a beginner (although from what Gaillard sees Ren put down later, he’d have been able to set up and destroy his opponent at least three turns earlier if he’d bothered), and when Ren finally stands up, the other children are clamouring to get their turn.

“I’ll battle you all you want!” he laughs. “Just give me a moment, I need to talk to our dear Olivier. Keep going without me.”

There’s a chorus of agreement, and Ren walks between tables to meet Gaillard.

“Hello~” he grins.

“I didn’t know you spoke French.”

“So cold,” Ren sighs. “Tetsu is a good teacher, I’ll have you know. I worked hard so I could come visit.”

Somehow, Gaillard isn’t sure he’s ever imagined Ren Suzugamori  _work_. But then again, he’s wary of assuming anything about him. Like assuming he’d never come home to see him already occupying his space.

“… how did the staff let you in?” he finally sighs.

“Why, I’m a world-class vanguard player! And a dear friend of yours–and Kai’s, of course.”

“Did Kai know you were coming?” 

He was pretty sure he was supposed to be somewhere in the South this week.

“Of course not, why would I ruin the surprise? It’s more fun that way.” He smiles innocently, and Gaillard isn’t sure whether he wants to punch him or just run with it.

He decides punching him in front of the children would be a bad idea.

“So how long are you staying?” he asks, resigned to his fate.

“I’m not on a schedule! It’s so nice to have finally graduated school. But you would know that feeling already, right?” He puts a hand on Gaillard’s shoulder and grins, a very innocent smile with very dangerous eyes. “You’ll have to teach me about France,  _senpai_.”

Gaillard regrets not punching him. A first lesson for his wards in How To Deal With Creepy Older Men. Even if, in this case, Ren is (barely) younger than him.


End file.
